


Your Place or My Place

by mou



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou/pseuds/mou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the transfer rumor of Aguero going to FCB, then a few days later of Messi going to Man City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Place or My Place

"Ha. Leo, look at this," Kun showed him his phone. They were in Kun's house, watching WCQ of other countries. "People on twitter want to know if it's me who'll move to barca or you moving to Manchester."

"Mm. Slow news day again?" Leo glanced at the twitter feed. "They write this story every couple of months. Not that you have anything to do with it," he rolled his eyes at his best friend, remembering that every now and then said friend would be tweeting about how Manchester City should sign him.

"Come on, it's not my fault I miss you so much," Kun grinned that huge grin of his. "Beside, you should move to City. We've already got a locker with your name written on it."

"Maybe it's you who should move to Barcelona," Leo countered. "The place is great, the food is great, and we're the best team in the world."

"Whoa, hold on there, that's a debatable subject. And you should move to City because.. Well, there's me and Pablo. And the food is getting better, they hired a five star chef last year. And you won't need to see Ronaldo all year round!"

"That would be nice.. You know, whenever we met he always looks at me creepily with this polite hatred and jealousy, it's not even funny. There's still Champions League and international match though."

"And we can do this all the time," Kun hugged/humped/smothered Leo with kisses, pining him onto the sofa. "Kun! Stop it!" Leo laughed. "Not until you say yes!" Kun continued kissing him.

In the end, the laughter died down and both of them were holding to each other.

"You're the only one," Leo said, his fingers tangled in Kun's shirt. "Hmm?" Kun looked at him with a smile. "I want to be with. I want to play football with you... Alongside you. All the time."

"Me too," Kun answered. Sometimes he thought about that too. How many years they have left in their career? Suddenly, the rumours didn't feel so silly anymore.

"Well, it's a good enough answer for now. 'Messi wants to play football with me'" Kun started typing on his phone. Leo sighed, "You're such a troll." Kun laughed, "I love you too, Leo."

**Author's Note:**

> If Messi moves to Man City, I'll eat my pants. If Kun moves to Barca, I'll eat nothing but junk food and my own tears for a year.


End file.
